You and I, Are So Much Alike!
by LexiSt
Summary: After a turbulent mission, Temari goes to Shikamaru's house to clean up. There she reflects if it really was time to fully become a woman and makes her decision. Should she really let her sexist friend see her submissive and sensitive side? Or would she simply show him how troublesome she could be? Graphic Sexual Content!


Please, be gentle. This is my first story. I hope you enjoy!

x

Temari massaged the blond strands while removing the last traces of hair conditioner.

Her delicate feminine hands detached from the golden locks and began to run through her slender body, lathering it gracefully as she reached her large breasts, squeezing them lightly and letting out a muffled moan.

She turned off the shower and grabbed the towel hanging off the wall, covering her body with it. Leaning against the counter, she watched her reflection in the mirror for a moment. She could help wondering if this really was the time for something like this or if she was really prepared to act on something from this magnitude.

The blonde put her thoughts aside and dressed up, putting on her mesh armor and then the short black sleeveless dress, the lilac blouse over it and tying the purple obi around her waist. She combed the strands of her wet hair, not bothering to tie them, letting them dry naturally and loose.

She sighed slightly as she headed for the door, her hands resting on the doorknob, pausing briefly. The girl was relieved that Shikamaru had been so kind to let her clean up at his home after the turbulent mission from which they had just arrived. She had been desperate for a hot shower and a time to relax after all that had happened.

Temari took a deep breath, finally turning the knob and retreating from the bathroom. She watched her ally sitting on his own bed with his back to the girl, apparently reading a scroll.

"Hey, you…" She called for him, closing the door behind her.

As soon as Shikamaru drifted his attention from the scroll to glance at her, the look of disappointment on his face became very obvious. Of course the thought about her coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel covering her body had crossed his minds, but he promptly shook the thought away when he realized he was thinking about Temari after all. And someone like her would never do anything like that.

"Is something wrong?" She asked even if she already knew the answer.

Temari was not a stupid woman. She had never been, and she already knew what the problem was. She mentally slapped herself, regretting having cowered over the pressure she was inflicting upon herself, thinking that getting out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towell and acting in a way that said 'Let's do this!' was ridiculous.

"Hm… Nothing." Shikamaru answered with a shrug.

Letting out a heavy, compelled sigh, Temari sat on the edge of his bed, her back facing him now. A faint blush quickly came over the fair skin of her face. The bright green eyes now refflected affliction.

Shikamaru continued to watch the blonde, hypothesizing about the kinoichi's sudden annoyance. He had a slight idea of what she wanted, but he confessed he was a little surprised that she had backed off. He knew that she was known for being straightforward.

The boy clicked his tongue with slight irritation. What he was going to do, of course, would be extremely troublesome, but he was willing to take the risk when his fingers lightly stroked the blonde's waist, twisting into the purple obi's knot, slowly untying it.

Temari blinked in surprise and looked at Shikamaru over her shoulders, turning her face back quickly, avoiding the look in his dark eyes, feeling a shiver run down her spine as the boy completely removed the obi.

She looked over her shoulder again. Shikamaru semeed impassive and they stared at each other for a few more seconds until she spoke again.

"You're really annoying, did you know that?" Temari snapped as she removed her own blouse. "Wha-What's wrong with you, eh?"

He looked dumbfounded at the blonde, seeing that she really was troubled. But he smiled, pulling her to him, kissing her suddenly. His large hand took her delicate face in an affectionate grip, just as affectionate as the tempting kiss they shared.

They parted slightly, looking into each other's eyes, their noses and lips still touching each other with affection as they kissed each other back fiercely. Temari allowed her lips to part slightly, letting the boy's tongue plunge into her mouth, entwining with her tongue, licking each corner of her mouth with passion.

Shikamaru wasted no time as his hands shifted cunningly over the feminine body before him, taking her arms out of her dress, lowering the clothe to her curved waist, leaving her full breasts exposed for him, watching the slight flush on the girl's cheeks. He took his hand to her left breast, squeezing with relative strength, surprising the kunoichi, who let a moan escape her voluptuous lips.

She broke away from him abruptly, shoving him on the bed, letting him lean back against the pillows and climbed on top of him with agility, her legs bent, resting on either side of him. She brought her face close to his, their noses touching again and her breasts smashed against the fabric of his chunin vest and she stared into his brown eyes, feeling his manly hands holding her hips.

"Can I... ask you something?" Temari asked with visible insecurity. This was nothing like the strong, self-centered girl everyone used to know. Then again, this was something she was showing to him, and him only.

"You don't have to." Shikamaru answered almost immediately. "I like you too, Temari."

The blonde didn't need to say anything, she just threw herself on top of the brunette, giving him a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed him closer and harder against her exposed breasts.

Temari gave him one of her best smiles, the purest, the most innocent and chaste.

"I want you." She spoke again, her voice sweet and alluring. "I want you, Shikamaru." Her green eyes glistened with the affirmation. "I want you to touch me… Please."

She begged, taking the boy's hand and bringing it to her breast, squeezing it over his strong hand. Shikamaru felt his cock twitch inside of his pants, and it wasn't long before he decided he wouldn't let her have that control over him. She could act like that with anyone else, but not with him. He pulled her off him, throwing her onto the bed, getting on top of her while both hands took her breasts in a squeeze, massaging them with both tenderness and hostility.

Temari's sharp moans only aroused him further, making him to increase his caresses. The shinobi's touches became more invasive as he clenched her pink nipples between his index finger and thumb.

Shikamaru slid his right hand down the blonde's body, reaching the inside of her thick thighs, stroking the skin with his fingertips, teasing her slowly. Then, without warning, he slid his hand into her intimacy, rubbing it with his forefinger over the fabric, sinking his digit inside her as far as her panties allowed him.

"No." Temari asked between gentle moans. "St-Stop."

He didn't stop his movements. He knew that she was enjoying it, even if she protested out of embarrassment. He did the exact opposite of what she asked, when he took one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking them in a continuous rhythm, making the blonde feel the heat take over her skin and body, waves of pleasure ripping through her body like a shock, making her squirm and make wanton sounds as the boy suckled her breasts until he was sure the nipple was hard and distended.

The boy's lips traveled across the great expanse of her breast, licking each part, leaving purple and reddish hickeys on her fair skin, evoking soft gasps from the girl beneath him, who tried very hard to muffle them without success. Temari threw back her head and closed her eyes desperate for such a fiery feeling that coursed through her, devouring her, almost distressing her enough to beg Shikamaru to end all the teasing and caressing.

The girl's small hands went to her mouth, restraining her from making any noise as Shikamaru ceased his caresses and stepped aside, beginning to pull the kunoichi's dress from underneath, removing her black underwear and then the mesh armor she wore underneath, like any other shinobi.

"Stop!" Temari spoke unexpectedly. "Wait!" She reinforced when he seemed to ignore her.

"I'm only taking your clothes off, Temari." He answered back, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Just calm down."

"You're a complete idiot!" She started to curse. "I don't want you to stare at me like that. I don't want you to look me there, understand?" Visibly irritated, she turned her face to the side in display of discontentment.

"I decide that for myself." Shikamaru answered with a clack of his tongue, showing equally displeasure at her childish attitude. "Dammit, stop being so shy."

Shikamaru began to rub her again, this time without having the fabric of clothe to get in his way. His long fingers rubbed against the soft pink skin that had never been touched before. It didn't take long before he began to hear the sounds he longed to hear, the moans that came out hoarse and ashamed.

"Everything is fine." He said again, his tone calmer and gentler this time, maybe because he regretted being rude to her. "I swear." He smiled fondly at the blonde, who smiled back shyly.

He kissed her again, never ceasing the movement of his fingers between the female's inner lips. He invaded the girl's mouth once more, his tongue sliding between her lips, drowning out the noises she made.

He slowly and carefully slid a finger inside her, immediately feeling them slippery, lubricated with the sliding grooves, lubricating the girl's tight channel. Her body already preparing her for the sexual act, while Shikamaru slowly pumped his finger against her, sliding between the tight muscles, stretching them as much as he could with his finger.

Temari ignored the initial discomfort of being invaded by Shikamaru's finger, trying to make the most of the situation. Wanting to explore as deeply as she could the pleasure she was feeling. The heat that so strangely and intensely affected her in the region where he caressed her. She felt soaked already. Noticing the viscous, slightly transparent liquid running down between her thighs and down to her ass, smearing it. She felt even more embarrassed, wanting to get up, apologize and run back to Suna.

Shikamaru slid another finger inside her, feeling the blonde's intimacy muscles tighten against his fingers as they slid easily in a fast back and forth rhythm, trying to get her used to the movements. He inserted the third finger inside her, watching her mutter in pain with such intrusion but she never stopped the soft moans.

He pressed his fingers harder, taking them as deep as they would be allowed to. He pressed hard against her, watching Temari back down a little when she felt an uncomfortable pressure against her, instigating a slight pain.

Shikamaru stopped his bold moves. He withdrew his fingers from her, listening to Temari whimper as she felt the pleasure drain from her quickly and painfully.

The blonde confusely watched him for a while, seeing him standing still, just staring at her, making her feel even more uncomfortable. But as soon as he began to move again, the girl's green eyes widened as they watched him take his three fingers to his lips and suck them, wiping them from the moisture they brought from the kunoichi, savoring the bittersweet taste that the liquid had.

Temari gasped, turning her face to the side, completely shy, wanting to avoid looking at him again. She lifted his head briefly, just to see what Shikamaru was up to when she saw him descend to her legs and lie between them, gripping her thighs and placing them over his broad shoulders.

"Shikamaru," she called fearfully. "What..." She paused, unable to find the courage to say the words. "What are you doing?"

He simply raised an eyebrow, questioning her silently. Was it possible that she really was that naive?

Not bothering to answer the blonde's question, he brought his fingers to her inner lips, spreading them out for more access, and ran his tongue over her soft skin, listening to her choke.

Sure enough, now she knew what he was doing, when her eyes widened as she felt something moist and soft caress her below. Her face seemed to be on fire, and she couldn't elaborate any coherent thoughts as she felt him superficially lick her sex.

Shikamaru had his strong hands gripping the girl's thighs as he buried his face against her femininity, sliding his tongue inside her without warning, as deep as he could.

"Shikamaru, stop!"

He withdrew his tongue, only to drive it back into Temari, back and forth, until he gave in and stopped the penetration to lick her vaginal lips, which were now reddened and swollen, as well as the rest of the blonde's pulsing intimacy.

"I told you to stop!"

"Just shut up, Temari," he didn't shout, but growled angrily, making the kunoichi cringe. "I'm not hurting you, am I? You're enjoying it, aren't you?" He asked without receiving an answer. "Then why don't you stop complaining and enjoy."

Once again Shikamaru plunged his face between the legs on his shoulders. He licked every bit of the girl's sex, rubbing his lips against her tender skin as she slid upward until he reached the blonde's clit and took it in his mouth, sucking it aggressively as his tongue pressed hard against the fleshy skin.

Temari let out a loud moan, her left hand clutching tightly against the dark sheet of the bed, squeezing the fabric tightly as she muttered something about wanting to punch him hard in the face, and her right hand at the same time loosening the elastic, that held the boy's hair, with a tug. Her delicate fingers grasped the black strands and she tugged the boy's head against his pulsing femininity as she pressed harder against his face, moving her hips in a back and forth motion, rubbing herself more against his face.

Skillfully, Shikamaru moved his mouth over the small lips, pulling at the flesh with a suck. His tongue traveled back to the girl's sex, coming swiftly to her entrance, invading her with lust, bathing in the dampness of her cavity as it went out and in with lust.

Temari was taken aback when, with a few more thrusts of Shikamaru's tongue, she felt her first orgasm ripple through her like an electric current. With a loud, choking moan escaping her lips, she felt a tingle below her abdomen, her muscles contracting and her body spasming slightly as the feeling of euphoria overwhelmed her being. She could not describe the heat that was gripping her whole body, her heart beating so hard that for a moment she thought it might come out of her mouth.

The small hands remained closed against Shikamaru's hair, who now delighted with the blonde's orgasm. His tongue filled the entrance to the vulva, taking in all the slowly flowing viscous liquid in his mouth. He savored her pure essence so intensely, wishing he could always feel it on his lips, in his being.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he stood, leaning over the blonde until his nose touched her cheeks, inhaling her scent.

"Stop... stop looking at me, please." the blonde asked, her voice shaking, looking so submissive.

"Damn, Temari," Shikamaru sighed, refraining from being rude again. "There is no reason to be so embarrassed!"

Shikamaru turned the girl's face towards him, studying her bright eyes. He bent over her and kissed her warmly, only leaving the reddened lips when the need for air began to take over both of them again.

"You're so beautiful" He said, brushing his fingers fondly on the Kunoichi's flushed cheeks.

"What?" Temari asked confused.

Shikamaru just smiled and stood up, kneeling on the bed, looking at his pants, seeing his cock press hard against the fabric. He lifted the blonde, pulling her against him, his torso against her delicate back, holding her with his left arm. He leaned his head against her soft neck and began to place tender kisses as he numbed himself with the blonde's natural scent, shifting between kisses and hickeys, marking her neck with his possession.

"Shikamaru" Temari gasped between some soft moans.

Hearing his name being called by the blonde's lips only added to his arousal. He wanted to take her soon, end the torment in his pants, but he didn't want to hurt her either, he wanted her to be prepared and to enjoy the carnal pleasure as much as he would.

Skillful fingers strode once more between the thighs of the female resting against his body. Slowly he slipped his digit into the already abused opening and began pumping his finger inside her again, deftly rubbing the intimate flesh.

"Does it hurt?" He asked as he inserted another finger into her.

"No," Temari answered weakly, almost like a whisper. "Please, I want more." She practically begged.

Shikamaru introduced the third finger, which was the farthest he had gone. He stretched his fingers inside her, rubbing them against the tight muscles, doing his best to try to make her loosen more, so that she was ready when he penetrated her.

"Shikamaru." The blonde moaned once more, unconsciously teasing him.

Shikamaru laid her sideways on the bed, her back still resting against his torso as his strong arms rested over her breasts. Temari watched him over his shoulder as they began a hot, intense kiss that swallowed the girl's soft moans.

His fingers continued to work on the blonde's sex, sliding in quick thrusts in and out of her. He switched from three fingers to two to one and three again, making her moan with each withdrawal of one digit.

"That's enough" He said. His fingers still pumping neatly into the feminine opening.

"Uh, okay." She answered fearfully. "Go ahead." She tried to sound confident but failed.

He released her and rose to his knees again. He took off his Chunnin vest and then the black T-shirt he was wearing underneath, lowered his pants and black boxer up to his muscular thighs, pulling his already erect member out.

"Have you never seen one?" He asked when he noticed her widening her eyes.

"Of course not!" She answered gruffly. "What do you think I am?" She narrowed her eyes, almost offended. "Idiot!"

"That's not what I meant, Temari." He huffed. "You have brothers. I didn't think you'd be surprised."

Temari turned her face, feeling slightly guilty about the indirect accusation she made. She looked at him again, looking down until she reached his organ. She didn't even want to make any efforts to know how they would do it.

"Shikamaru?" She called slyly, only getting a lift of brow from him. "Have you..." She paused, unsure how to correctly ask him what she wanted. "Have you done this before?"

"Eh, Temari, what kind of question is that?" He was already mentally slapping, already knowing that there would be a problem.

The blonde didn't answer. She just continued to stare at him with threatening curiosity. She was clearly irritated by his delay in answering her question, and when her green eyes narrowed more, Shikamaru decided that the best thing to do was to answer her before she became angrier.

"Well, yes." He answered blandly, quickly noticing the disappointment in the kunoichi's look. "But it didn't matter. Don't be mad, all right?" He said, kissing her, not allowing her to retort or prolong the discussion further. He knew she'd ask him later who he did it with, and he knew she'd be mad if he answered truthfully. She had never really liked Ino.

She didn't insist. She didn't have the patience to argue with him, especially now. And she wanted her martyrdom to end soon. So, she fell silent and returned the kiss as lovingly as she could now.

They broke apart and Shikamaru pulled the blonde's legs, placing himself between them. He stimulated his cock with his hand a few times and then prepared to continue.

"So... are you going to... do it?" She asked, pointing to his organ.

Shikamaru didn't bother to answer, beginning to rub the tip of his cock into the blonde's femininity, watching her back down with her body. He pressed the organ harder against her, not really penetrating her, just watching the girl's reaction closely.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" He warned.

Temari nodded, panting and breathing heavily. As soon as Shikamaru began to move again, she widened her eyes, feeling the member slowly stretching her. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt him sink deeper into her.

As Shikamaru slowly pressed harder, he was held back by the blonde's tightness. He backed away, and with a hard shove he invaded Temari, receiving a small shout in protest.

He drew back again and came back harder, hearing the sound of pain the kunoichi uttered, flooding his ears, arousing him even more. He knew it didn't take so much hostility to break the hymen. The slightest movement would be enough to do it, but he still didn't hesitate.

Not that he wanted to hurt her, it was just hard to contain the voracity growing inside him, begging him to take her as wildly as he could. But he would restrain himself from such a feeling for now. He wanted to give her a night to remember for the rest of her life and not to mark her negatively.

He rested his hands on both sides of the blonde, watching with superiority the pained expression on her flushed face. And then his features of domination softened, and he began to look at her fondly, running his hand over her soft cheeks.

"Are you alright?" He asked, bringing their faces closer. "I'm sorry." He said, and then kissed her carelessly.

"It's fine. I can handle a little pain." She said, opening her teary eyes.

She was almost crying and that made her frustrated. Wasn't she supposed to be the toughest kunoichi of all? The most arrogant and strong female? She was ashamed of herself. She cried not for the pain, but for the simple sensation of having Shikamaru inside her. Her heart was beating fast inside her chest, her blood was pumping fast through her veins, which seemed to be, in fact, sprawled in fire, rapidly heating the blonde's whole body.

Shikamaru began to move again, his organ sliding easily between the slick muscles that tightened around him. He was pushing his hips hard against her, trying to get as deep as he could, wanting her to feel him completely inside her.

The act no longer hurt as much to Temari as before, but the strong and fast pressure that Shikamaru did, still caused slight discomfort in the blonde. But she could not deny that she loved the intensity with which he took her. It was clear when she let out wanton moans, feeling pleasure coursing through her body. She tangled her legs behind him, making him sink deeper into her. She wanted to feel him as deep as possible inside her, wanted to feel him touch her womb.

Shikamaru couldn't help the rush when he heard his name come out as a hoarse, begging whisper from the female's sensual lips. It considerably increased the force and agility with which he pumped his penis inside the blonde.

The low, hoarse moans that came out of his mouth made Temari shudder in complete pleasure, glad to see he was relishing every moment they shared.

The intense thrusts continued inside the blonde, making her moan like she had never done. Making her stunned with pleasure, not really understanding what was happening. She was throwing her head back, leaving her neck visibly clear to him, who did not think twice before licking her throat, switching to hickeys, again leaving other aggressive marks on the girl's soft white skin.

Shikamaru left the blonde's neck, just to watch her flushed face. The delicate features contorted in embarrassment and slight touches of pain. The green eyes sparkled, appearing to be lighter than natural. But they were only like that from the tears streaming down her eyes, through her pink cheeks.

"Damn it..." Shikamaru growled, potentially increasing the thrusts. "You are so Beautiful."

Temari moaned loudly. By now the blonde practically shouted her approval of the way Shikamaru took her. Blatantly, without any remorse, he buried himself inside her. His cock slammed into the wall of her womb, drawing more moans from the blonde, who was stroking her long nails on the man's back, leaving him marked with her feminine signatures.

"I love you." She moaned hoarsely, barely breathing. "I love you so much!" She spoke once more, pulling him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck in a kind of hug that crushed her against him.

Shikamaru abruptly stopped penetrating her. He turned away from her slightly, looking at her with affliction.

"Hm... really?" He asked sheepishly. "Thank you." He shyly scratched the back of his head.

The expressions of surprise and confusion on the blonde's face were priceless. She continued to stare at him in puzzlement. And he, realizing the situation, soon began to stare back at her as well. The blush on Suna's kunoichi's face only seemed to increase more and more.

"Why... why the hell are you thanking me?" She asked and then burst out laughing. "Seriously, this is so... I don't even know what to say, Shikamaru."

He laughed back at her and gave her a chaste, passionate kiss. Shikamaru withdrew from the blonde suddenly, receiving a disapproving moan from the blonde. He sat on the bed and pulled her to him, lifted her and dropped into his lap, penetrating her again.

Temari let out another moan and laid her head to rest on his shoulders, hugging his neck. Shikamaru lifted her and lowered her again, plunging into the hot, wet femininity. And it went on like this, moving up and down, serene and loving.

Evoking equalized moans at the way he was loving her, loving her body with his. The tenderness with which his hands moved on the perfect waist of the woman sitting on his lap, guiding her ardently over his cock.

"Did it stop hurting already?" Shikamaru asked.

"Like this..." Temari moaned softly into the boy's ear, ignoring him completely. "Slowly."

"You have something... No..." He corrected himself and paused, breathing heavily. "You have everything I love."

For who else could he feel it if not for her. She was his. She had been made to be his. He had already thought it was just something physical. She was a beautiful woman, the most beautiful he had ever seen in his life, he dared to say, and she no doubt attracted him physically. But that was not right. Maybe he just hadn't realized he was in love with her.

Shikamaru lay back on the bed, slowly, pulling the blonde along, making her lie on top of him.

"I... I feel you, Shikamaru." She whimpered.

Shikamaru couldn't find words to describe how he loved to see Temari so submissive. He thrust his hips up harder against her. His movements quickly becoming more crude and violent. The thick member sliding between the vaginal walls, sending pleasurable waves down the girl's body.

"Slow down." Temari asked slyly, hugging him tightly.

Shikamaru simply ignored her. Continuing the greedy thrusts, loving the blatant way the blonde's large breasts swayed quickly, due to the agility with which he thrust against her.

He brought his face close to hers, looking deep into her beautiful eyes that revealed nothing but pure pleasure. They kissed hard, lips crushed against each other as his tongue invaded the blonde's mouth, rubbing against her tongue. They pulled back to catch their breath as their lungs began to burn with breathlessness.

"Harder!" She asked him for something else, but now, different from her previous request.

Nothing needed to be said, Shikamaru unexpectedly withdrew from Temari and shoved her against the bed, turning her back to him.

"Get on your hands and knees." He ordered and the blonde obeyed without thinking twice, getting on all fours to the boy immediately.

A loud moan tore from the kunoichi's lips as Shikamaru penetrated her again, hard and fast. Temari lowered the upper part of her body due to tiredness. Her head and torso rested against the mattress, her hands clutched tightly on the sheets. Her breasts were smashed against the bed, and only her bottom was up so that Shikamaru could use it as he pleased.

The blonde's body was pushed hard back and forth. She was sweating and feeling her insides quiver, the tingling in the region just below her abdomen was taking over her again, and her heart was racing faster and faster, seeming to be crushed by a nonexistent force.

"Faster!" Temari begged, looking over her shoulder to see the boy moving brutally behind her.

"Move your hips on your own." Shikamaru answered between hoarse moans.

"Selfish son of a..." She was interrupted when Shikamaru pushed with brute force inside her, drawing a scream from her. "Like-Like this."

The blonde's eyes widened as Shikamaru drastically changed the level with which he possessed her. His movements were now intense, raw, deep and strong. Temari could not form coherent thoughts, she could only moan as she was taken wildly. She uttered curses and pleas, begging him to give her everything.

The blonde's hands clutched tightly against the sheets, pulling and shoving them as her body moved due to the boy's impulses behind her. She could no longer understand the sensations running through her, leaving her bewildered.

The room was filled with the hers and Shikamaru's moans. The sound of their skin beating against each other echoed through the room, as did the small noise of his organ in and out of the girl's femininity.

With a few more thrusts, a shrill scream was heard as Temari felt a pressure below her abdomen. Another orgasm had struck her, tearing hard through her. The spasms of her body began again and she clenched her teeth tightly against each other. Tiredness taking over every fiber of her being and her eyes begged to close instantly, her body felt like a feather, so light and relaxed.

Shikamaru didn't stop even after feeling Temari's surrender. He continued to pump his penis against her already injured vagina, squeezing the blonde's hips hard. The girl's channel was so tight against him, forcing him to break free, demanding that he, too, give up soon. With one last hard push, drawing from him, his manly essence, which was now expelled into the kunoichi, who only moaned contentedly as she felt it pour inside her.

Temari looked at him with a smile over her shoulder. Seeing that even after the orgasm, he was still hard. Extremely hard. Making it clear that he was not satisfied, even after everything they did.

"You're still..."

Shikamaru cut the panting girl with a kiss. Not letting her say anything else. He invaded her mouth with his tongue and spread hundreds of kisses over her neck.

Temari was turned with her back to the mattress, now facing the boy. The passionate look on her face simply enchanted Shikamaru the way no other person had ever done. She pulled him by the chin, giving him a kiss as innocent as she had been an hour ago.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be." She said, pushing him and sitting on top of him.

He put his hands up to the blonde's hips, helping her up and then back down, sitting on his erect penis, getting penetrated again. Groaning loudly, Temari rested her hands on the boy's chest.

The blonde was straining her arm to push herself up and down. Riding on Shikamaru, making sudden movements, slamming down on him, letting out wanton and scandalous moans. She didn't care anymore. Her large breasts swayed wildly, turning the sight of Shikamaru into a wonderful and complete dream.

All of this obviously only served to stoke the boy, who after a while of letting Temari lead the sex, decided that she was in control for too long. Then he turned her over, watching the blonde's surprised look.

Although she was still a little disoriented, she hugged him tightly, also wrapping her legs around his waist, squeezing them even more tightly against each other. Their moans mingled between a kiss they now shared. A kiss as warm as their physical act.

Shikamaru broke the kiss and took one of the blonde's breasts to his lips, sucking them greedily. Alternating between licks and small bites, which made the kunoichi apprehensive and breathless, more than she already was. The beast inside Shikamaru burned, begging him to fuck the blonde with all his might, to take her where she had never gone.

And he, as the good shinobi he was, obeyed his conscience. Increasing the strength and speed of the thrusts. Temari's desperate moans only induced him to continue to invade her harder.

"Damn you..." Temari said, hugging him tighter, scratching her nails behind his back. "It's hurting!"

"Shut up." It was all he said, letting out a low moan.

Shikamaru knew she liked it.

Kami, how she liked this treatment. How she liked to be taken as he was taking her, for despite being the arrogant, bossy kunoichi, she still needed someone to tame her.

Temari brought her hands to the black strands of the boy's hair, squeezing them and pulling him towards her. She let out loud moans as she felt her third orgasm built inside her. Her body working to show her approval of what the boy above her was doing. And a loud moan came over the air as Temari finally reached her peak.

Shikamaru, however, needed a few more thrusts until he too reached his apex. He came inside her again. Definitely marking her with his possession. Making it more than clear that she belonged to him, and to him only.

He broke away from her, removing his organ from the abused femininity as he watched the contents of both orgasms slip from the opening. He watched her for a moment and then stood up.

"Shikamaru?" The blonde called with a silly smile, receiving a questioning look from him. "What do you think about me?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and left the room. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water while thanking Kami for being home alone. He really wouldn't want to explain to his mother what was going on.

He went back to the bedroom and found the blonde still lying in the same position as before, with the same silly smile marking her face.

"Want a drink?" He offered the bottle.

She didn't answer as she continued to look at him. She couldn't explain how happy she was even if she tried with all of her existing strengths. She watched him drink the water from the bottle and set it on the nightstand. Then Shikamaru climbed into bed and lay down next to the blonde, fitting hisface between her breasts, breathing in her heady scent.

"I thought you didn't care what other think of you." He answered, remembering the question she'd asked before.

"I don't." She said, pressing him closer to her, lovingly stroking his hair. "But you are just anyone. I see no one else... Just you."

He looked at her confused, staring at her with intensity, trying his best to understand her.

"Doesn't that go against your pride?"

"Are you trying to piss me off?" She pushed back from him after asking the question. "I just... I like how you make me feel."

"What's so special about me?" He asked, pulling her back to him, placing her over his body.

"You are just... you, Shikamaru." The blonde panted in response. "And that's enough for me."

Shikamaru's hand slowly traveled to the blonde's femininity, caressing her with lust.

"So..." He continued. "Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I don't want to go." She looked at him, still resting her head on his chest. "I don't really like the desert."

He looked at her, visibly upset. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want to let her go anymore. He wanted her forever near him.

"But I do have a plan." She smiled. "At the next chunin exam, because we are supervisors, or on some future mission, we can be together again. No one would think anything of it."

"We could do that... But until then, it will still be very problematic" He replied looking at the innocent smile that formed on the girl's lips.

"I know." She laughed. "And I also knew you would say that."

He lifted a brow. "How?"

"Because you and I..." She paused. "Are so much alike."

He laughed and stood up, fiddling with the nightstand drawer.

"You think?" The boy asked, unconsciously taking a small package in his hand.

Temari answered, but he didn't really pay attention. His smile slowly faded from his face.

Goddammit!

How could he have been stupid enough to forget the condom?

That would definitely punish him later. Surely that would be troublesome.

What a drag... I just wanted to be a cloud.

He looked smiling over his shoulder at the blonde. He could only laugh at the situation. He knew... He knew he was in trouble, but for now, he would just ignore it.

He lay back on the bed after storing his condom and parchment in the drawer. He hugged the blonde from behind, bringing his face close to her head, smelling the sweet scent emanating from the golden locks, which were now dry.

"Temari."

"Yes?"

"I love you too!" He said and kissed her neck.

The blonde's eyes watered instantly, but she refused to let the tears fall. That simple word had been enough to make her the happiest woman in the world. Making her heart appear to be swollen and her body tingling with the lovely feeling.

"I know." She replied, smiling and held his arms, which were hugging her. And then he closed her eyes, allowing both of them to fall into a deep sleep.

It didn't matter if she got pregnant. She would be ready for it. She'd finally leave Suna and be beside the one person she ever truly loved. She didn't belong beside her brother, working for Suna. She was meant to be a mother, a wife. And she was fine with it.

x

Thank you for taking you time to read my story. Let me know what you think of it!

And a special Thank You to my friend. This was written with my friend's help, who wishes to remain anonymous, because, acording to her, "she doesn't want her nickname to be associated with this filthy couple". xD

Point me out any grammatical mistakes if you see any!

Temari may seem out of character, but after Shikamaru Hidden and Gaara Hidden I think we all can agree she's very girly and sensitive.


End file.
